bioshockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Steinman
Bonjour Steinman ! Bienvenue sur BioShock Wiki. Nous sommes heureux que vous participez à BioShock Wiki et que vous ayez modifié la page Julie Langford. S'il y a des questions, vous pouvez les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- MoxEpox (discuter) octobre 23, 2009 à 11:06 Merci pour votre accueil, j'ai crée deux pages. =) A propos de Steinman Salut à tous. Voilà, j'ai terminé la traduction du Dr.Steinman depuis la version anglaise de Wiki bioshock. Mais j'ai un légér souci quant à la traduction de cette partie : "When the player finally meets Dr. Steinman "in the flesh", he is operating on a Splicer: "What can I do with this one, Aphrodite? *begins stabbing the splicer in frustration* SHE WON'T - STAY - STILL! *stops stabbing* I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong! *points to three Splicers suspended from the ceiling* That one, too fat! This one, too tall! This one... too SYMMETRICAL! And now-" Cette partie, est tiré en faite du jeu, et moi j'ai traduit directement ce qui altère un peu le charme, sachant que celle du jeu est beaucoup mieux que celle que j'ai traduit. Donc, si quelqu'un a en sa possession les vraies paroles que prononce Steinman dans la version française, qu'il remplace ma traduction approximative. Si personne ne peut le faire, d'ici le Week end, je vais refaire le jeu et rapporter les vraie paroles. Ah oui, si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer comment obtenir le carreau d'information sur les ennemies comme celui de Steinman dans la version Anglaise, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour une meilleur organisation. Au plaisir. =) Hello Steinman =) Merci de te donner cette peine mais la page Steinman existe déjà... Pense stp à regarder avant de créer, histoire d'éviter des erreurs comme celle-ci. Comme c'est un doublon, je vais supprimer la page que tu as créée. Deuxièmement, si tu veux créer une discussion sur une page, aucun soucis mais fait le sur celle d'un administrateur, comme moi par exemple. En cliquant sur mon pseudo, tu peux ajouter un message. C'est beaucoup mieux pour le suivi. Finalement, si tu veux te lancer dans de grosses trads, pas de soucis pour moi, mais sache qu'un travail rigoureux est de mise. Dernière chose, lorsque tu écris un texte comme celui auquel je répond, ajoute (Ravenlyze octobre 25, 2009 à 19:15 (UTC) sans la parathèse pour signer, histoire que l'on sache à qui on a à faire, encore une fois pour le suivi. Je crois que c'est tout.. Merci de ta compréhension et de ton intérêt. Ravenlyze octobre 25, 2009 à 19:15 (UTC) Merci pour ton message de mise en garde Ravenlyze. =) Sache, que j'ai fait attention pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau de cette erreur. En faite, j'ai été induit en erreur par cette page présente dans celle des pages les plus demandés. En effet, dans celle ci, le nom du docteur Steinman est en rouge. J'ai ensuite revérifié dans la page de recherche du site, et en aucun moment, en écrivant le nom "Steinman", la page de ce dernier m'apparait. Moi j'ai cru donc qu'il était absent du Wiki, et comme je suis fan de Steinman, c'était avec une attention redoublé que j'ai fait la traduction. (je suis resté plus deux de nuits sur celle-ci, malgré que je suis en période d'examens ^^) Donc, je pense qu'une meilleure organisation du site, permettra une compréhension générale plus aisé, et évitera les fautes comme celle que je viens de commettre. Car voire son travail formaté après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à le peaufiner, est assez décourageant et n'offre guère la motivation pour continuer. (Steinman, octobre 25, 2009 à 22:11). Re ;) Tout d'abord, désolé si je paraissais un peu "exigeant" au niveau de mon dernier message. Je comprend tout à fait la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve et je suis navré que le fruit de plusieurs nuits de travail "tombe à l'eau"... Ne prends pas cela comme une "mise en garde", je trouve le ton un peu dur... Non, il s'agit simplement d'être vigilant, et je préfère être intransigeant avec les doublons... Politique trop exigeante ? C'est possible mais en attendant, la bonne organisation du Wiki est maintenue! Après, il est vrai que "Pages les plus demandées" n'est pas vraiment une référence, et encore moins exempte d'erreurs. Il y a des doublons et des fautes que je ne pourrais traquer qu'une fois la rédaction de la solution terminée, cela pour une raison tout simple; la validé de chaque lien (actuellement en rouge)... Ce n'est donc pas pour tout de suite. A l'avenir, si tu veux être sûr qu'une section est libre d'accès, pas déjà active ou encore qu'elle te soit réservé, prends contact avec moi. Ainsi, on pourra sans autres s'arranger et éviterons des situations comme celle-ci. Je prends tout de même note de ta remarque concernant cette section "Pages les plus demandées", le restant du Wiki étant pour moi on ne peut plus clair au niveau syntaxe et organisation. En restant ouvert à la discussion, je te souhaite tout de même une bonne semaine, en réitérant à nouveau mes excuses pour cette traduction "partie aux oubliettes". [[Utilisateur:Ravenlyze|Ravenlyze] octobre 25, 2009 à 22:46 (UTC) Tout à fait compris Ravenlyze. Non, je n'ai a aucun moment trouvé le ton de ton précédent message, dur ou désagréable. Au contraire, je l'ai trouvé sur le ton de quelqu'un de bienveillant et d'attentionnée qui fait un maximum d'effort pour offrir un travail digne de ce nom tout en faisant respecter les règles du site. Et d'ailleurs ça se voit tout le long de ce Wiki. ;). Pour ma traduction formaté, no souci ;). Même si je l'ai commise à cause d'une faute présente dans le site, je ne peux blâmer personne à part moi même et j'aurais du vérifier plus avant de créer une page de cette longueur. En plus, cette faute commise est la garantie que je ne la commettrais plus dans l'avenir. Au plaisir. =) (Steinman)